1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal, and particularly, to a mobile terminal operating according to the result of a user's behavioral analysis, and method thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With rapid growth in the communication industry, mobile communication systems are developing multicasting and multimedia communication capabilities enabling transmission of large scale data in addition to voice communication.
In this context, developments in mobile terminals continue to perform similar functions as the personal computer, and are able to support various functions such as character transmission and image transmission, in addition to the voice communication. In the meantime, use of mobile terminals is rapidly increasing and thereby user's reliance on the mobile terminal is also increasing.
For example, users utilize the mobile terminal as an electronic pocketbook by storing addresses, schedules and memos in the mobile terminal, or as an alarm clock by using an alarm or morning-call function of the mobile terminal. Additionally, the mobile terminal may be used as a transport card or remote controller by adding the corresponding functions to the mobile terminal. Further, with recent development in home network technology, the mobile terminal may control various home electronic instruments connected to a home network.
As described above, with diversification of the functions of the mobile terminal, users utilize the mobile terminals in much of their daily life, and therefore the mobile terminal is fast becoming an inseparable tool.
Most people live a relatively regular life pattern, and therefore a user's normal life pattern relating to the use of the mobile terminal can be predicted by collecting history of using the mobile terminal. Additionally, with development in position tracking technology, prediction of a user's behavioral pattern at a specific location has been enabled.
However, the conventional mobile terminal is an electronic instrument passively operating according to a user' command, and cannot actively react to the user's behavior or life pattern.